poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the Star Destroyer/Alter's plan
This is how we come to the Star Destroyer and Alter reveals his plan in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. we see the Star Destroyer as it cuts inside and Alter enters Alter: 'NIMCIMPOOPS!!!!!!!!! ' Battle Terminator Droids stand in respect hits them Alter: You're all worthless! to Klank And you! Klank: Me? Alter: You lost that traitor. You let her get away. Klank: With respect, my Lord, those silly Cogs never had a clue. Alter: Silence, Klank! Those are ''your ''silly Cogs.... Which makes this all ''your ''fault. Klank: Yes, Your Grace. I suppose that is true. Prince Sprocket: Never send a silly machine to do a prince's job! Prince Gasket: Well, maybe ''you ''should do the job, Sprocket! That little runt is still out there with the map to the Staff of Orion! Prince Sprocket: No thanks, but I'm glad to lend a hand. laughs Prince Gasket: Ha-ha, real funny. Princess Archerina: How clever, brother-in-law. King Mondo: Boys, dear Archerina, it's been a long trip. Queen Machina: You three could use a little rest and refreshment. The same goes for Alter, his comrades, hench sisters, and Klank and Orbus. Klank: Absolutely, a fine idea. Orbus: I don't like it. Atrocitus: Well, I'm intrigued. Larfleeze: Sounds, greedy. Sinestro: Don't let your greed blind you, Larfleeze. Alter: There's no time for rest. I have a plan. I'll have R4 send a platoon of Piranahtrons to capture the yellow Pegasus, and then we'll ransom her for pure sansuna spice and demand that the universe will make me Emperor! R4-DE (Devil): as he leaves the room Specter appears on a hologram Alter: My Liege, how may I be of service to you? Dark Specter (on hologram): Word has reached me that your former Apprentice is in league with the Jedi. Darkonda: Yes, my Lord. He has heard of the Sith Warrior Darth Maul. Alter: Yes, he was.... Turning from a former Sith. Dark Specter (on hologram): Many still remain in his bloodline. The men dwell on far side of Dathomir. What if you could provide another of his kind? Alter: A warrior with the same caliber? Dark Specter (on hologram): Yes, but I warn you this: Men are easy to aquire, hard to control. Alter: With my darkest mistake, and the Jedi's alliance expanding, percuring a new Apprentice is essentiual. hologram disappears Alter: Drill Sergeant Terminator, go with R4. Drill Sergeant Terminator: You got it. leaves the room Bradey O'Diesel: with Morack, Kara, and Sargent Savage So, you've agreed to take another Apprentice.... A barbarian, no less. Alter: That's none of your business. Bradey O'Diesel: It's our business, and your mother's. Alter: He will be my pawn, Bradey. I will use my powers to manipulate my new Apprentice, and when the time is right, that traitor will pay for her betrayal with her life. Astronema: arrives Find Pea, and bring her to me. Alter: That traitor?! Cogs bring in Ventress Alter: Pea and Ventress ''must ''be destroyed! Astronema: No. I have plans for them. Their loyalty shall never stray again. Alter: Agreed. himself For now. I have plans of my own. Category:Scenes Category:Evil plans scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era